roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga-12
}} The Saiga-12 is a Russian Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 63 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Saiga-12 (/ˈsaɪɡəˈtwɛlv/) is a 12-gauge shotgun available in a wide range of configurations, patterned after the Kalashnikov series of rifles and named for the Saiga antelope. Like the Kalashnikov rifle variants, it is a rotating bolt, gas-operated gun that feeds from a box magazine, albeit in a semi-automatic weapon (although Saiga-12's can be legally converted to fully-automatic fire) that fires shotgun shells. The Saiga-12 is manufactured by the arms division of Izhmash, in Russia. It was previously imported into the US by European American Armories, although their agreement expired in 2005 and Izhmash then began exporting through the Russian-American Armory Company. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saiga-12 In-Game General Information '' The Saiga-12 has the fastest single shot fire rate of any shotgun in the game. However, it also has the lowest maximum damage of any shotgun. In addition to that, it has the slowest reload time of any magazine-fed shotgun at 3.5 seconds. Due to its low ammunition capacity and fast Rate of Fire (RoF), the Saiga-12 tends to consume ammunition at a fast rate requiring you to reload often. It excels at Close Quarter Combat (CQC) situations and does relatively well at medium ranges, provided you have enough ammunition in your magazine. ''Usage & Tactics This weapon is extremely efficient in CQC provided that the user is accurate with their shots. Implementing the use of different ammunition types with this weapon will improve the base statistics of the Saiga-12, making it more effective in certain situations. The high RoF is the major advantage of Saiga-12. It can outclass incoming melee users in a fraction of a second. But the rule of thumb is that firing continuously does not completely help in taking down an enemy efficiently due to its harsh recoil. The sights will raise aggressively, making most of the pellets miss the target. Some great trigger discipline, such as tap firing, is useful in combat. Since the reload of the weapon cannot be cancelled, simply find a cover or slide to the wall that can temporarily hide you from combat. It is recommended to leave a pellet during battle. This helps to decrease the reloading time as the shotgun has slower reload time than DBV-12. Conclusion The Saiga-12 is a well balanced weapon. Its medium rank requirements, combined with fast RoF, decent damage, slow reload time and medium range make it an ideal weapon for players who are good at landing their shots. Attachments Ammunition Types Pros & Cons Pros: *Highest non-instant fire rate out of all the shotguns. *Range statistics are similar to the KSG-12. *Incredible hip-fire capabilities. *Uses a box magazine, allowing it to reload all shells at once. *Amazing crowd control ability. Cons: *Massive recoil when ADS (Made less of an issue when aiming over the sights). *Spamming will cause shots to go off target frequently. *Lowest damage overall out of the shotguns. *Cannot fire while reloading, a trait shared with the DBV-12. *Slow reload time for a magazine-fed shotgun. *Equipping Flechettes or Birdshot ammunition types will turn this shotgun into a 5-pellet kill. Trivia *The Saiga-12 in-game was most likely influenced by the pre-scrapped DBV-12 regarding functionality and statistics, being very similar to each other. *The Saiga-12 is capable of the highest DPS in the game, at 1,260 DPS with buckshot, or 3,402 with birdshot. *This is the only shotgun in the game to dive into a 5-pellet kill with flechette or birdshot alone. *This is the only primary shotgun to be a 6-pellet kill. *The Saiga-12 appears to have the same charging handle as the Galil. **However, this is a very much so a real modification that can be done to Saiga-12 shotguns, called the " DPH Arms bolt-on vertical charging handle." References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Kalashnikov Family